Sucked In
by I luv surfing n avatar
Summary: A brother and sister get sucked into the avatar world. One with Zuko and one with Aang, Katara and Sokka. My 1st fan fiction so plz read
1. Chapter 1

'C'mon, James dinner's ready and it's nearly time for Avatar,' I yelled.

'I'm coming, I'm coming,' my 11 year-old brother cried as he came sprinting up the stairs. 'What episode is it, Belle?'

"The Boy in The Iceberg,' I told while dishing out dinner.

'Again,' I heard my brother mumble.

We sat down on the couch with nachos on our lap as Avatar began.

'Oh my god, how COOL would it be to go into the Avatar world,' I exclaimed after the "to be continued" sign came on. 'I would make like the best airbender.'

'Yeah, right one kick and you would be flat on your arse,' he told me.

'Right and you would be a great airbender?' I asked.

'No, I would be the bestest earthbender in the world.' He answered.

'What in your imaginary world and is bestest even a word,' I argued back.

'James, Belle BED NOW,' Mum screeched from down stairs.

'OK,' we both yelled.

'Night, Belle,' James said as he went into his room.

'Yeah, night,' I said absently as I wondered into my room and got changed into my pale blue pjs with Chinese symbols and tank top. 'Yeah it would be cool to go into the Avatar world,' I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

'Mmmmmmm,' I groaned as I stretched my arms and legs. Then I noticed a warm body pressed up against me and an arm wrapped around my waist.

'Ahhhhhhhhh,' I screamed as I rolled out of the bed and landed on cold metal.

The guy in the bed's eyes opened and rolled off the bed and before I knew it I was pressed up against the wall with my arms pinned behind my back.

'Who are you? And what were you doing in my bed? He said into my ear.

'Who am I? Who are you? And how the hell am I supposed to know how I got into your bed when I don't even know who you are!' I exclaimed.

He spun me around to face him. I saw the scarred face, jet black ponytail golden eyes that were so familiar. I jumped back.

'You're Prince Zuko,' I almost screamed.

Yes, I am,' Zuko said calmly.

'The prince that got banished, disowned and scarred by his own father,' by the time those words had slipped out of my mouth I had realised I had said the wrong thing.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

'Get off of me, your hurting,' I told him wincing.

'Good,' he said shortly and squeezed harder as he led me down the corridor and down some stairs.

'Jeez, no wonder your father banished you if this is how you treat girls,' and as I said this is his hand started to heat up and a searing pain through my hand and all I could smell was burning flesh. Prince Zuko shoved me into a cell with tears streaming down my face.

(Zuko's p.o.v.)

'Maybe that will teach you a lesson about manners,' I told the small girl with dark brown hair, chocolate eyes and freckles. She couldn't be more then 12 with tears streaming down her face and clutching her hand.

'Prince Zuko there is a very strange light in the sky,' a sailor called to me. I took one last glance at the girl with tear-stained cheeks who had all of the sudden looked up.

'Maybe it's the Avatar,' Zuko thought. I walked up the stairs to where my Uncle was sitting playing cards I looked at the light through my telescope.

'Finally,' I muttered. 'Uncle, do you realize what this means?' I said a little louder.

'I won't get to finish my game,' Uncle Iroh grumbled.

'It means my search-it's about to come to an end,' I said. 'That light came from an incredible light source it has to be him.

'Or you know it could be the celestial lights. You know you should have some calming tea. Maybe that would stop you attacking defenceless girls,' I heard a female voice and I whipped around. The brown-haired girl was leaning against the door.

'How did you get out?' I asked her.

'Let's just say the guard had a little accident,' the girl said wryly. At that a guard ran through the door.

'I'm sorry, sir she just ran through my arms and hit me on the head,' the guard said while rubbing his head.

'My name's Belle so quit calling me she,' she told me and the guard.

'Who is this Prince Zuko? A girlfriend,' Uncle Iroh asked slyly.

'NO! She is a prisoner and is going back in her cell now!' I yelled at my Uncle.

(Belle's P.O.V)

'How old are you? Belle, isn't it?' Iroh asked kindly.

'Yeah, I'm 14. As a matter of fact it's my birthday today,' I said and I saw Zuko looking surprised. 'What did you think I was 12 or something?'

'Errrrrr…Maybe,' Zuko stuttered

'Don't worry, people mistake my age all the time. You know with the size and freckles,' I told him.

'So it's your birthday, I think we should celebrate with a music night and a party and Zuko you have some girl's clothes and a shower in your room. Because my dear you're a little dirty,' Iroh said

'Ummmmm…Ok,' I said.

'Zuko take her to your room for a shower,' Iroh ordered and surprisingly he nodded.

(James' P.O.V.)

'Where the heck am I?' I asked as I stood up.

'Look I found another one,' I heard a boy's voice and looked around to see a boy running towards me.

I walked over to him. 'Who are-wait a minute your Sokka, that's Katara and your Aang,' I said as I heard Aang asking to go penguin sledding with him.

'Yeah, WHAT is that thing?' Sokka yelled.

'That's Appa my flying bison,' Aang answered.

'Right, this is Katara my flying sister,' Sokka said. Then suddenly Aang sneezed and flew 3 meters (10 feet for you Americans coz I'm Australian if you read my profile).

'Yeah, sure am well if you guys are stuck Appa and I could give you one,' Aang asked

'We'd love one, thanks,' Katara said.

'Yeah, think I'm gonna need one as well since I have no idea where I'm going,' I said.

'Sure you can hop on as well,' Aang said. 'Yip, yip Appa.' Appa jumped and landed in the water.

'I'm sure he's just tired,' I said hopefully and sat back and relaxed.

(Belle's P.O.V)

I'm going to bed now after that brilliant party. You two should too a man and women need their sleep. Belle, one more thing I need to ask you why do you have a bandage on your hand.' Iroh asked.

'Ummm…Well….You see,' I stammered.

'It was my fault,' Zuko said sheepishly. 'I got angry and burned her. Like you said I should learn to control my anger.'

'Let me see it,' Iroh asked. I extended my arm and he pulled up the sleeve of my new

Fire nation jumper, tank top and 3 quarter pants and started unwrapping the bandages and stopped and stared when he saw my hand. It was all blistered and red and peeling.

'We better get you to the hospital wing quickly,' Iroh said.

'Why?' as I began panicking.

'Better safe than sorry,' said Iroh as we took me to the hospital wing.

(James' P.O.V.)

Katara and Sokka brought Aangand I to the village.

Aang, James meet the entire village, entire village meet Aang and James,' Katara introduced. But the entire village stepped away.

'What's wrong,' Aang asked but I already knew.

'We haven't seen an airbender in a hundred years,' said Katara's grandmother said.

'What's this?' As Sokka grabbed Aang's airbending staff. 'You can't stab anything with this.' As I stifled a laugh.

'It's not for stabbing it's for airbending,' as he opened it up and flew around to the awe of the village people. Then I noticed I was freezing.

'You wouldn't happen to have any warm clothes would you?' I asked Katara

'Sure, you must be freezing. I'm sure Sokka wouldn't mind lending you some of his clothes,' Katara said leading me into her and Sokka's tent and gave me some blue clothes and left for me to get changed.

(Belle's P.O.V.)

'Do it again! Firebending comes from the breath not the muscles,' Iroh was lecturing Zuko about firebending while I was on the side watching.

'Show me the next set. I'm more than ready,' Zuko said impatiently.

'You know you seem a little impatient,' I said.

'Can you bend?' Zuko asked. I shrugged.

'I don't know. Can I try?' I asked excitedly and wince as I lent on my burnt hand. 'So what do I do like kick.' Zuko shrugged I took that as a yes and kicked back but then became unbalanced and fell straight on my arse but as I was falling I noticed a red flame come out of the end of my foot.

'Oh my God, I'm a firebender,' I said disappointedly. 'But my brother was right one kick and I'm on my arse.' At that I started laughing.

'Now can I practise the next set the Avatar has had 100 years to master all 4 elements I'm going to need more than basics,' Zuko back patronizing his Uncle again.

'Fine but after I finished my roast duck and I will talk to you about beginning your firebending training,' at that he began wolfing down his roast duck.

(James P.O.V.)

I came out of the tent with a warm blue parka on.

'Hey, Sokka where's Aang and Katara?' I asked Sokka.

'I was teaching a warrior's class the kid screamed, PENGUIN and him and Katara ra- Are you wearing my clothes!' Sokka exclaimed.

'Um yeah, Katara said I could,' I told him.

'Well I say you can't!' Sokka said. Then a blinding light rose up into the air.

'That's a Fire Nation flare! Fire Benders are coming!' I yelled. Sokka looked at me with an expression of horror on his face.

(Belle's P.O.V.)

'Quite agile for his old age,' muttered Zuko staring out of his telescope.

'Hey what are you looking at?' snatching the telescope from him and peering into it. I saw Aang jumping from the deck of the ship to the snow with Katara into his arms.

'Wake up my Uncle, I've found the Avatar and his hiding place,' Zuko barked at one of the guards. I stared back into the telescope.

'Oh no.'

**This is my first fanfiction so don't judge too hard. So its probably not that good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Yeah sure I own Avatar wink wink nudge nudge Nah I don't but I wish I did :p**

(James' P.O.V.)

Sokka ran up to Aang and Katara trudging up from the Fire Nation ship wreck. 'I new I couldn't rust you. You signalled the Fire Nation,' Sokka shouted at Aang.

'I'm sure it was an accident,' I said trying to keep the peace.

'Yeah there was a booby trap and well we boobied right into it,' Aang told him.

'I think it best if the airbender and the boy leaves,' Gran-Gran said to Aang and I.

'Fine then I'm going with them,' Katara exclaimed.

'Katara would you really abandon your village, your family for them,' Sokka said gently.

'I don't want to come between you and your family,' Aang told Katara.

'Yeah,' I agreed and we climbed onto Appa's back and as we took off you could hear Katara shouting.

'Are you happy now my one last chance of becoming a waterbender.' As we rose even higher I could see Sokka storming into his tent preparing for the battle to come.

(Belle's P.O.V.)

We were getting closer and closer to the Southern Water Tribe. 'Zuko, you don't have to do this,' I pleaded with him dressed in his good armour. 'You're going to regret,' I thought. 'Isn't there another way to get your honour back?' I asked him. 'Without hurting some one else.'

'Guards, take her down to a cell and make sure she doesn't get out,' Zuko barked at the guards. Before I knew it two guards were at my side taking me below deck. They shoved me in the cell farthest from the door. After about a hour one of the guards left leaving a very nervous-looking guard and I decided now was the time to put my escape plan I had been putting together for the last hour into action,

I clutched my stomach and started to scream in pretend pain. The guard moved into the cell to help. I span around and shot a blast of fire at him. He slammed against the wall and was knocked out. I felt guilty for a second but then I remembered I had to help Aang.

I ran up to the deck. The ramp was already down and just as I reached the top I saw Zuko flip Sokka into the snow. I ran down to Sokka.

'Here, you need some help,' I gave him my hand.

'Fire Nation scum,' I heard him mutter and battered my hand away. It was then I realised I was in my Fire Nation clothes.

'How did you get out again?' Zuko hissed.

'The guard had another accident,' I told him. Zuko continued his way down the ramp.

'Where is he? I know your hiding him!' Zuko exclaimed then shot a stream of fire over the heads of the village people. I grabbed his arm before he could do anymore damage.

'Stop this, these people don't know anything,' I hissed at Zuko. He ignored he and grabbed Katara's grandmother.

'He'd be about this age master of all elements,' Zuko shouted to the village.

'Zuko, don't do this,' I begged. Zuko pushed her roughly back to her people.

'Show know fear,' yelled a little boy and threw a spear to Sokka who had scrambled from the snow. But Zuko just snapped the head off it and split it into pieces and pushed Sokka into the cold, hard snow.

'Please Aang hurry up,' I thought as I saw a penguin slide up with Aang riding it and a familiar face right behind.

(James' P.O.V.)

'James. Oh my God I can't believe its you,' I heard a girl squeal and a red clad figure rushed up and hug me.

'Who are…Belle! I didn't recognize you in the red clothing,' I said.

'Look who's talking, blue boy,' Belle told me laughing.

'Wait you know this girl?' Sokka asked.

'Yeah this is my big sis,' I answered.

'So you're not Fire Nation?' Sokka asked.

'Well actually he he…… I'm a firebender,' Belle said nervously.

'What!!' I screamed and a large crack appeared in the ice below my feet.

'I'm a good one and……It looks like you're a waterbender. Any way I think that Zuko and Aang are about to start their fight,' Belle told Sokka and I and I turned and saw she was right Prince Zuko and Aang were in their fighting stances.

'You're the airbender. You're the Avatar,' Zuko said.

'No way,' Sokka whispered

'Yes, way,' exclaimed Belle and I.

'You're just a child!' Zuko cried.

'Well you're just a teenager!' Aang told Zuko. I watch as Zuko fires fire ball after fireball at Aang and Aang blacking them with the twirling of his staff,

'You're not gonna start doing that to me once we get home?' I asked.

(Belle's P.O.V.)

'No,' I said staring at my bandaged hand. 'No way. I would hurt my little bro the way Zuko hurt me,' I thought.

'If I go with you will you promise to leave everyone alone?' Aang interrupted my thoughts.

'You can't!!!' Katara and I screamed.

'No,' Zuko said curtly, 'you can't cause you're coming as well.'

'No way!' I hear James yell.

'James, I'll be fine,' I told him as Aang and I were pushed up to the Fire Nation ship.

'Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home.' Zuko shouts to the captain.

'Take the Avatar to the cells then take Belle to MY room,' Zuko tells the guard.

'Since she can no longer be trusted in the dungeons.'

'WHAT!' I screamed at Zuko. Then I was brutally pushed up a long hallway.

'My sisters on that ship we have to help… please,' I begged

'Yeah, we have to go after that ship, Sokka. Aang saved our tribe as well and now we have to save him.' Katara also begged.

'Katara, I…' Sokka starts before being interrupted by Katara.

'Why can't you realize that he's on our side? If we don't help him, no one will. I know you don't like Aang, but we owe him and I…' Katara says then Sokka interrupts.

'Katara ! Are you gonna talk all day or are you comin' with and you James we gonna save your sister or what?' Sokka tells us.

'Sokka!' We both gasp and Katara gives him a bear hug.

'Get in you two.' Sokka says as he points to the canoe.

'What do you two think you're doing?' Gran-Gran says sternly. 'You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you. It's been so long since I've had hope. But you brought it back to life, my little waterbender. And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister and outsider go save your sister she tried to save my life and when you see her thank me for it.' She changes her tone to a nicer one. 'Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance. You all found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his.

'There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with a canoe. Appa!' Katara exclaims.

'You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?' Sokka grumbles.

'Yeah, you know I think she does,' I say grinning.

Belle's P.O.V.

'I got the guard's keys,' I said while unlocking the door to Aang's cell.

'How did you get those? I thought that Zuko guy said he you had to be taken to his room.' Aang asked.

'Yeah, I still don't why he trusts those guys. Oh well, not my problem if I keep escaping,' I told him shrugging. 'Now lets go.'

I ran down a hallway to see guard coming right at us.

'Ahhhhh… maybe the other way!' I screamed.

'I don't think so,' Aang yelled. The last thing I remember is a jet of fire then black.

_Sometime later_

'Mmmmm,' I groaned and clutched my head. I had a massive headache.

'Aang,' I gasped and ran to the deck.

Aang had just come out of the Avatar state and had collapsed on the deck of the ship.

'Great I just missed a really, really cool battle,' I grumbled.

'My staff,' I heard Aang gasp.

'Got it,' Sokka said as he ran and grabbed it. Zuko's hand tried to grasp the staff but Sokka hit him in the head.

'Katara, Aang and James look out!' I screamed when I saw a group of guards headed towards my brother and the other two.

'Both of you waterbend!' I yelled. They tried to freeze the guards but Katara's stream of water collapsed to the ground and James's merely splashed them the guard stifled a laugh.

'Do it again,' I told them encouragingly. This time they did. The guards were frozen to the spot.

'Katara, James!' Sokka yelped. He was frozen at his feet as well.

'Here,' and I punched a blast of fire at his feet.

'Come on Sokka,' Katara said.

'You coming?' James asked.

'Nope, I think I'll stick around here thanks,' I answered.

'Your funeral,' James said.

'Nope, I think I'm stopping yours, Sokka's, Katara's and Aang's. Well see guys later,' I told them waving as they took off on Appa.

'Get away!' I was shoved to the ground by Zuko and him and his Uncle shot a long stream of fire at Appa. Aang got up and swung his staff at the fire and directed it into an ice cliff and an avalanche came down onto the deck.

'Good news for the Fire Nation its greatest threat is a little kid,' Iroh said sombrely.

'That kid just did this. I won't underestimate him again and WHY didn't you stop them?!' Zuko rounded on me.

'I couldn't stop them I can hardly fire bend!' I shouted at him. 'Good luck guys 'cause you're going to need it,' I thought.

**Totally sorry bout not updating for like 2 months. I hope the grammer is ok my teacher said I write like a monkey  :p . I probably won't get another chappie done coz I got exams.**

**What is up with postponing Lake Loagai. C'mon Nickelodeon give us something to work with here. In Australia they cancelled Avatar so I'm forced to watch it on net **


End file.
